cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Core of the Problem (Nod)
Core of the Problem (Nod) is the final mission in the Nod campaign of Tiberian Sun: Firestorm. EVA Briefing This is it Commander! Take out CABAL fast and hard: No mercy and no surrender. Find a way to get inside his defenses and take out the core. GDI forces are distracting CABAL and now is the perfect time to crush CABAL once and for all. DATA LINK CLOSED. *First Objective: Build your base and survive the initial onslaught from CABAL. *Second Objective: Capture the 3 control stations to shut down the laser fences and firestorm defense system protecting CABAL. *Third Objective: Destroy CABAL’s core. Background ﻿Both of CABAL's auxiliary bases were destroyed by Nod and GDI. The time had come to end the rise of the machines once and for all. However CABAL still had heavy defenses to protect its core, and would not go down without a heavy fight. The battle ﻿GDI has tried to destroy CABAL, and the weak minded force was failing to the expectancy, annexed into CABAL force for their deeds. Nod then was the only force stands between CABAL and humanity. Mobilizing his hidden card, the Elite cadre, Slavik storms CABAL's outpost and Radar station despite strong opposition from CABAL. Clearing the path, a MCV then deployed into the area and quickly deploy Nod's base in a hurry. CABAL rolled the red carpet, now with combined strength of GDI and Nod units (as always, does not include non cyborg infantry as they cannot earn loyalty and respect from humanity without cybernetically upgrading them). Being unfamiliar with the new acquisition, CABAL attacked with less determination, but with the same amount of death. Nod quickly captured the nearby Tiberium pit to their economy, but did so with care as CABAL's base with mixed units and technologies were in the other side of the pit. Nod Recon mapped the entire area while dodging Artillery shots. Spotting weakness inside their base, a group of engineers were inserted, taking over as many valuable structures as they can. Quickly erected afterward, Nod's Obelisk sent enlightenments to CABAL's forces with passion. However, Nod had evacuated whatever they can salvage as CABAL sent in eviction notice to the newly acquired position. Further recon revealed a captured GDI Mobile war factory as well as another base completed with GDI technology. Taking over this base was easier and the base soon was camouflaged. Further recon party at last revealed the core of the problem, CABAL's core with supporting base. Doing land reclamation to the base was easy, it is CABAL's core that presented a problem. CABAL do have lots of contraption toys to use and one of them was just being reactivated. The Core Defender easily laid waste to anything it saw. Already stealthed, Slavik then commanded his Banshee bombers to oust the menacing toy. Once its toys are down, CABAL received its reward of betrayal. Nod's force attacked the core with everything they had and stops only after CABAL no longer existed. Slavik quickly capitalized the victory into a rallying point for Nod and the rest of the world by claiming that Nod is humanity's answer to the oppression. This battle also became Elite cadre's baptism of fire, cementing their place among Nod's dignities and paving their way into Nod's elite, including Confessor Cabal. Aftermath ﻿GDI managed to reclaim the Tacitus from the CABAL Core first while Nod pulled out of the area quietly, not wanting to strike GDI during both factions' moments of triumph. Slavik addressed the remainder of the Brotherhood that Nod had beaten the single greatest threat to the organisation and mankind. Meanwhile, CABAL had somehow managed to escape and located itself to an isolated stasis chamber where clones of Kane (including the real one) were kept in store. CABAL attempted to infiltrate the real Kane's mind with some resistance but eventually CABAL/Kane had merged, stating: Alternate Method (Shortcut) There is an alternate (and 'illegitimate') way to complete this mission within a few minutes, using only a group of about 8 Devil's Tongues. Capture the Radar and Hand of Nod near the starting position as soon as possible, and then start building up the base in the area. Construct some Refineries, then a War Factory, and immediately followed by the Nod Tech Center. Once the Devil's Tongues are available for construction, build a group of about 8 of Devil's Tongues. After the location of the CABAL Core is revealed, send the group of Devil's Tongues to the back of the Advanced Power Plants and start burning them. CABAL's Firestorm Defense will go offline after the last Advanced Power Plant is heavily damaged, and the Core Defender will be activated. Send the group of Devil's Tongue to somewhere safe and wait for the Core Defender to go away. As soon as the Core Defender is away, send the group of Devil's Tongues back to the CABAL Core and begin toasting his Core. The Core will probably be destroyed before even the Core Defender reaches the Nod base, completing the mission within a few minutes. Videos File:Tiberian_Sun_Firestorm_--_Nod_9_final|Briefing Category:Firestorm Nod Missions